


Coiled Up Camping

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng
Summary: Request for snake pokemon from @yuka-talks





	Coiled Up Camping

Camping was always fun. You never knew what you were going to see or do while you were out in the great wilds of Alola.

You’d decided to camp on Route because as usual, the motel was full.

With a little help from your team, though, you’d gotten your tent set up and secured a good place to rest. Rest being a very loose interpretation of the word. Your recently acquired Noibat, Noize, had been eager to get some attention and you’d fallen asleep with the small Pokémon’s load dripping from your pussy.

You were woken in the middle of the night by a loud rustling outside your tent. Curious, you opened the flap of your tent and nearly screamed at the huge red and yellow eyes in front of you.

While you were stunned, whatever it was had the advantage, striking out at you to bite your bare shoulder.

Pain laces through you, distracting you again and suddenly you find yourself wrapped up in the large coils of an Arbok. The huge snake Pokémon squeezes you lightly, keeping you from escaping or even moving much while it flicks it’s tongue out at you.

It’s tongue traces over your body, making you flinch when it gets close to your core. The Pokémon seems interested in that, though, it’s tail coming up to rub along your soft pussy. You close your eyes and focus on that feeling, enjoying the way the softer scales of Arbok’s underbelly feel against your sensitive sex.

It’s rubbing becomes more targeted, using only one part of it’s tail, and you feel your clit catch on an opening. You eagerly try to get your swollen bundle of nerves into that tight hole, but you’re met with resistance, and then something is pushing up into you.

You feel it slip inside you, small at first, then slowly getting larger and larger until you realize the Arbok’s got not one, but two cocks, and they’re both inside your tight cunt.

Arbok undulates and ripples under you almost like thrusting as he forces the cocks inside you deeper, the girth of both of them combined stretching you roughly inside.

The wild Pokémon bites your shoulder again as it fills you with cum, bit it doesn’t stop there, continuing to pulse and wriggle inside and around you.

You manage to get a hand free so you can rub your clit, moaning happily at each jet of sticky cum the Arbok pours inside of you.

He continues to pour cum into your cunt for nearly an hour while you rub yourself off. When he’s finished with you, he rips both of his cocks out of you, making him whimper as he leaves you gaping on the ground in front of your tent.

Arbok slithers off before you can attempt to catch him, and you have no choice other than to crawl back in your tent to sleep off the rest of the night, stuffed full with even more come than before.

You were supremely glad you couldn’t get knocked up by Pokémon… you hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Request for snake pokemon from @yuka-talks


End file.
